Outlaws and Refugees
by Leah Pensotti
Summary: Set a month after ROTS, Stely Niari was rescued from the Jedi Temple days after its attack. When she awakes she realizes she can either hide or work to bring down the new Empire. Possible Obi-WanOC later. Please R&R!
1. A New Reality

Disclaimer: All characters, places and things belong to George Lucas, with the exception of Stely Niari, who belongs to me.

* * *

This story takes place a month after _Revenge of the Sith_.

* * *

Refugees and Outlaws

Chapter One: A New Reality

* * *

Stely Niari did not recognize her surroundings or the sterile white walls that held her. Confusion lingered over her for minutes, no identifying thought would come into fruition. She realized that she was wearing a white medical gown and was twisted in the covers of a small bed. Her hands went directly to left hip and she groaned. Her light saber was gone.

As she tumbled out of the bed, she realized she was hooked up to machines, wires protruding from her arms. Stely bit her lower lip and yanked them cleanly from her veins. She had to get out. Yet, before she could find her footing, she realized that she had been joined by a familiar form.

"I am glad to see you up and about, Jedi Niari." Senator Bail Organa nodded and gave her a sad smile.

"Senator Organa? Where am I?" Stely convulsed slightly, her long, golden-brown braid whipping behind her.

Senator Organa took her by the shoulders carefully and urged her to sit back on the bed. He had delicate news that he must deal to her.

"Sit, for you and I have much to discuss. You are on my blockade runner and I am currently on my way to Alderaan to tend to my family. Tell me, what is the last thing you remember?" Stely searched her memories and the trickle of her last waking night flashed into being.

"I was deep undercover at the Senate, I had been for months. Chancellor Palpatine accused the Jedi of plotting against him and the Republic. He called for a Galactic Empire," She flinched as the pain of the memory shot through her, "And that is when I felt it, the upset in the Force. Death, I felt death and fear and I made my way to the Temple."

Stely's hands touched her temples, attempting to ease the tension that had sneaked in. The Younglings. Clone Troopers. She was overwhelmed. By the time she had arrived, nearly everyone was dead. She felled and blocked the troops as she made her way through the Temple, looking for anyone to rescue, but there was none. Senator Organa watched as she searched her feelings and spoke solemnly.

"Days after the attack and before the Clone Troops were sent in to dispose of the bodies, I and a select few of others were allowed in to survey the damage. However, I already knew the truth of the evil deed. I went in not looking for answers, but for survivors. I saw your hand move beneath a pile of rubble. A wall had collapsed over you from blaster fire. You were barely alive. I made arrangements to get you out undetected. And now, you are here."

Stely searched his eyes, it pained him that he could not have saved more. She shook her head, still not completely understanding.

"How long have I been here?" Senator Organa sighed and turned away from her.

"Almost a month."

"Has there been any contact with the Council? Or any other Jedi who were on mission away from Coruscant?" The pitch of her voice raised and her emotions were on display. Senator Organa sighed once more and merely shook his head.

"To our knowledge, only you and two others. Otherwise, all others are thought to be dead. I myself believe there may be more that have gone into hiding that are still alive. I recommend that you do the same." Stely's face contorted in horror.

"Me? Go into hiding? Why?"

"Because all of the Jedi, if they live, are outlaws. The Empire and the Emperor will show no mercy to those they see as foes." Senator Organa cut himself off from revealing more.

"We will be on Alderaan soon. We will talk more over dinner. I shall make arrangements to help you, Stely."

* * *

Later that evening after they arrived on Senator Organa's home world, Stely was shown to her quarters and given a few hours of alone time to clean up and rest. As she looked in the mirror, she noticed the dark circles that wrapped themselves beneath her clear gray eyes and the faint, pink scar that now graced her cheek. She barely recognized herself.

Never in all of her 28 years had she felt such confusion, the Jedi Order had organized her life neatly and now it had passed chaos. Stely wove her long hair into a braid that touched her lower back and dressed in the simple, topaz-colored dress that was laid out for her.

As she made her way to dinner, Stely thought of the conversation that she and Master Yoda had just a week before the attack on the temple. She was to take on a Padawan, she was to become a Jedi Master. A frown pulled at the corners of her mouth.

That future was gone now. Now she was advised to go into hiding.

Stely barely ate because she was too busy asking questions to Senator Organa and his wife. She took a sip from her glass and did her best to hold her emotions in check. The Senator was very pleasant, but he did not relinquish his ideas on what Stely should do.

He told her of the Emperor's new apprentice, Darth Vader, of whom she may remember as one Anakin Skywalker. How could she not remember him? He was 6 years her junior, yet he had surpassed her in skill long ago. It was he who lead the death squad into the temple? It was him who murdered so many younglings?

The Senator also told her the dark secret that she, save himself, his and the two other known Jedi knew. Senator Amidala of Naboo had died bearing Skywalker's twins and he and his wife had taken the girl child, Leia, and adopted her as their own. The son, was sent away and one of the remaining Jedi, while in hiding, was silently keeping watch over him. Vader could never know that they lived and Stely was sworn to secrecy.

So much had transpired in so little time, though it felt as though a generation had passed.

"You never told me of the other two, Senator. Who are the known remaining Jedi?" Senator Organa set down his utensils and eyed her frankly.

"Masters Yoda and Kenobi are currently in hiding." Stely should've realized that it was two Jedi Masters and council members that had survived.

"I need to speak with Master Yoda." She stated firmly.

"I do not think that is a wise decision. He cannot be found, too much is at risk." Stely stood up from the table and laid her fork down.

"I thank you for your kindness, Senator. However, you cannot force me into hiding. I have trained to be a Jedi Knight my entire life, I can promise you I will act discreetly and with stealth. If you cannot divulge the whereabouts of Master Yoda, then allow me to speak with Master Kenobi. I need answers. I would rather die than give either of them away or lead this Vader to his children. You must believe me."

Senator Organa saw the impassioned look in Stely Niari's eyes and knew that she would go against his wishes if she must, he may as well aid her if he were to maintain any control on the situation.

"Very Well, I shall make the arrangements. You will have to alter your looks and disguise yourself as something other than a Jedi. This is against my better judgement, but I realize that it would be better if I would help rather than having you seek them out yourself."

* * *

Senator Organa had arranged for a ship formerly owned by a bounty hunter and four of his men to escort Stely to Master Kenobi's location. She dressed herself in black leggings and boots with a gray tunic and cloak. She twisted her braid into a tight knot and then met Senator Organa and his men at the hangar. The Senator held out his hand to her and gave her a small smile.

"This belongs to you."

He held out her light saber to her and she smiled in return, "I thought it was gone forever."

"Do not use it unless absolutely necessary. A blaster should be your primary weapon." Senator Organa turned and picked up the gun and then handed it to the Jedi. Stely took it from him and nodded.

"Thank you, Senator. For everything. I am indebted to you. If you should ever need anything, I will be among the first to help." Senator Organa nodded and watched as the young woman walked toward the ship.

"Oh and Stely..." She turned on her heel and looked at him. Senator Bail Organa nodded and smiled as he finished, "May the Force be with you."

She nodded and replied, "I am sure that we will cross paths again. Say farewell to your wife and daughter for me."

And with that, Stely Niari walked up the ramp to the ship and entered. Her new reality was before her and a new adventure with much peril was on the horizon.

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter, Obi-Wan reflects on recent events and adapting to his life as a recluse on Tatooine. Stely arrives on his doorstep, looking for answers.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	2. On The Doorstep of Ben Kenobi

Disclaimer: All characters, places and things belong to George Lucas, with the exception of Stely Niari, who belongs to me.

* * *

This story takes place a month after _Revenge of the Sith_.

* * *

Outlaws and Refugees

Chapter Two: On the Doorstep of Ben Kenobi

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in his hovel and mulled over his recent history; Anakin was now Darth Vader, the Galactic Empire had risen to rule, Padme had died and the Jedi Order was no more. Now he sat in his home on Tatooine, keeping a quiet guardianship over infant Luke Skywalker, who was now residing with his uncle and aunt at their moisture farm.

He would be lying if he did not feel a bit trapped and bored. His life had been full and busy, being a General, a Jedi Master, being on the Jedi Council. Now, there was barely a soul to speak to.

However, Obi-Wan took heart in what Master Yoda had told him, that he would be able to make contact with his long-departed master, Qui-Gon Jinn. The prospect in and of itself was intriguing and he was looking forward to learning from him again.

Obi-Wan reminded himself that patience was a key virtue. On the other hand, he was not sure that the concept could directly be applied to living life as a recluse on a planet full of sand and sun. He stroked his beard thoughtfully, remembering the decision that he, Bail Organa and Master Yoda had made to separate the twins. Had it been the right one?

Before he had too much time to weigh heavily on the subject, an unexpected knock came from the door. Obi-Wan rose quickly, placing his ear against the door and one hand on the hilt of his light saber.

"What do you want?"

A low female voice replied with patience, "I am looking for a Ben Kenobi, I was told he lived out this way."

"And who shall I tell him has come to call?" Obi-Wan shifted his weight and listened as the person on the opposite side of the door sighed before answering.

"We have met before and I am sure that he would find my face familiar." However, Obi-Wan did not find the mysterious voice familiar until she spoke through her unsaid feelings.

"_If you do not answer the door soon, Master Kenobi, I will be accosted by Tusken Raiders. What a mess that would be. It would draw all sorts of attention."_

The woman was Force-sensitive. She had done that on purpose.

Obi-Wan eased off of his light saber and commented sternly, "You should be more mindful of your feelings, my lady." The voice on the other end of the door chuckled lightly and replied.

"You and I are remnants of only a fair few. I knew you would say that." Obi-Wan threw back the door without even thinking twice and a figure cloaked in gray stood before him. A wisp of blonde hair flew on the desert wind from beneath the hood and one thought came into his mind.

_Siri_.

The woman brushed past him and into his house. She lowered the hood of her cloak and Obi-Wan could see the silver of a light saber on her left hip. As the woman turned around, he recognized the dark blonde hair and gray eyes as belonging to a Jedi Knight that had served under him once in battle almost two years ago.

"I am Stely Niari. Do you not remember me?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, he did remember her. She spent much time in the archives, reading and studying. She had taken the trials around the same time Anakin had, though he was not as bookish as she was.

"Yes, the Council had decided to grant you the title of Master." Obi-Wan studied her features carefully, she looked weary.

Stely gave him a wan smile and looked around the room. He could tell that she was apprehensive. He himself was surprised to find another living Jedi, though he had hoped that there were more who survived. Obi-Wan bid her to sit down at his table and he sat across from her.

"How did you find me?" Stely sighed and folded her hands on the table.

"I spent some time convalescing on Bail Organa's blockade runner. I was left unconscious after the attack on the Temple, the Senator found me days later before the troops were called in to clean up. He was hesitant to tell me where you were, but he relented knowing I would try on my own. I came because I need answers and I thought you would understand."

Obi-Wan noticed the fading pink scar beneath her left cheekbone. He could sense her confusion and frustration, and he felt the pull of empathy within him.

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything."

Obi-Wan had figured as much. He gave her an assured smile and replied matter-of-factly, "I think it is wise that we eat first, then I should like to hear of your ordeal as well."

* * *

Stely and Obi-Wan sat at the table for hours, recounting their experiences. She told him of her time in disguise at the Senate, acting as an aid to Senator Mon Mothma. Stely was there when Palpatine had made his reveal of his plans for the First Galactic Empire. She also detailed how it felt to wake up after a month to find everything she had believed in and lived for had been destroyed and how she disguised herself as a smuggler to come and find him.

When Obi-Wan began, Stely took notice of how he spoke. He used an articulate, punctuated cadence that calmed her and ultimately put her at ease. He told her how the Clone Troops had turned on him mid-mission. How he and Yoda went back to the Temple. Finally, he told her of the occurrences on Mustafar and how he dealt Anakin Skywalker, now Lord Vader, a crippling blow.

He still remembered the smell of the planet and the way Anakin's skin sounded as it burned on the ashen banks of the lava. They both sat quietly for awhile, trapped in their recent memories.

Stely looked up from the table and at the Jedi Master, his auburn hair fell across his forehead and he thoughtfully stroked his beard.

"Tell me, Master Kenobi, what are you planning? What shall we do?"

Obi-Wan met her eyes, he wanted to remind her of her patience, but could not bring himself to do so. He sat up a little straighter and answered her honestly.

"Wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?"

"For the right time to act. This is not the moment, Stely." She looked rather bemused by his answer and chuckled.

"You're telling me to be patient, aren't you?" He nodded and she sighed fitfully.

"So you plan on sitting out here in the desert for 'the right time?' You may be waiting for twenty years or more, Master Kenobi." Obi-Wan nodded, that much was true.

"I think we can doff the formalities, Stely. I give you permission to call me Obi-Wan." Stely smiled in a teasing way and responded.

"Perhaps Ben is more appropriate, I mean, that is your alias on this planet." Once again, she was right.

"Ben will do." Stely nodded in agreement, but felt compelled to finish her interrogation.

"While you're waiting for 'the right time,' what exactly are you going to do to bide your time? Do you leave the house?" Obi-Wan shook his head–she was inquisitive, but it was understandable given the state of things and what she, and he, had been through.

And even with her onslaught of questions, it was nice to have someone to talk to.

Stely sighed and realized that she must have been going a million miles a minute. However, Master Kenobi seemed to humor her and she took that as a good sign. She watched as he cleared the table and noticed that he was still wearing his Jedi robes. Suddenly, she felt her face fall with sorrow. It had been almost a year since she donned her own garb, thanks to her work in the Senate.

As Obi-Wan turned around, he saw more than just weariness painted on her countenance. He saw extreme sadness and confusion. He had been there, in fact, he was just emerging from it. Obi-Wan sat across from her once more.

"You should probably rest, you have come far and you are still recovering. I have a spare sleep couch that you are welcome to use."

Stely sighed and studied the Jedi Master. She had seen him in battle, in the Council when she had appeared before them and in the archives at the temple. Stely found it hard to believe that he was going to dwell on this planet and wait. Even to a powerful master, patience would be hard to maintain in such a situation. However, Stely respected his decision.

"Thank you, Ben. However, I do not wish to impose on you. I should probably leave in the morning."

Obi-Wan gave her a wry smile and shook his head, "Nonsense. You may stay as long as you like. I think it would be wise to figure out a plan for yourself much like the ones that Master Yoda and I have decided on."

"I do not think much of hiding, though. I will weigh my options accordingly and carefully. I pledged my aid to Senator Organa, so if he should need me, I will honor that. I owe him my life."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. He would do the same for the Senator, if the call ever came. Though Stely did not seem keen on the idea of hiding, she did not seem one to do something rash.

However, he had been wrong about Anakin, but she was not as powerful as had been as a Jedi. Though, Obi-Wan had the distinct feeling that she would surprise him with her mettle if the opportunity ever came to pass.

* * *

Later that evening, Obi-Wan found it curiously hard to sleep. The arrival of Stely Niari on his doorstep had given him some hope that there were other Jedi alive in the galaxy. He turned his gaze to the sleeping form on his hovel floor; she was still weak from her injuries at the temple, but she would soon have her strength back.

Obi-Wan took her cloak that was hanging on the chair she had sat in at the table and draped it over her. Stely stirred and mumbled fitfully, a worried expression washed across her face. He laid his hand to her forehead and watched as her face eased and she was back into a dreamless sleep and she pulled her cloak around her more tightly.

Before turning in for the night himself, Obi-Wan Kenobi realized that there was still much to discuss with the young Jedi if she were to stay.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will include meditation and the growing friendship between Stely and Obi-Wan, while he tells her about the main ingredient in Anakin's fall. Please read and review.

To Angel of Harlem: Thanks for the review! Don't worry, hon. I don't know everything there is to know about the _Star Wars _universe, but I am a big fan and I am determined to try my hand at it. Let me know what you think! Oh, and Ewan McGregor–sigh.

To KyraLyra: Here is the next chappie for you! Thanks for the review!


End file.
